


Underneath the Blue, Blue Sky

by ivegotfireforaheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Kissing, girls holding hands, there's a dog and gardens too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotfireforaheart/pseuds/ivegotfireforaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thanks, Pheebs and Daisy helped me pick the dress out. Said it made me look like a fairy princess." </p><p>"It does," Harry says. "A teeny tiny fairy princess."</p><p>Or, Harry and Louis are princesses that go for a walk in Simon Cowell's gardens, while their mums handle business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Blue, Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!
> 
> So, my first fic on here! First of all, a huge thank you to [ Dell ](http://frecklebombfic.tumblr.com/) for reading this over, giving me tips and encouraging me <3  
> (she makes  
> [ amazing podfics for really good hl fics here ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/))
> 
> I got inspired by [ this post ](http://whereyourehardest.tumblr.com/post/141001210647/larry-girl-direction-royalty/) and decided to ahead and write something for it, with permission of the op (thank you again!). I hope you'll enjoy! <3
> 
> the title is from "Love You More", by Racoon

“We’ll just need to discuss some details now, why don't we let the girls go and take a walk in the gardens?" Anne suggests, shooting Harry a wink. Harry blushes lightly, tries to disguise it by shoving a hand through her carefully styled curls.

Jay beams. "Great idea. Anne and I will settle some final things with Simon here."

“Your Majesties.” Simon bows his head in agreement. “The garden is completely surrounded by a reinforced fence, as you may have seen upon entering, as well as my trusted guards, so I can guarantee their safety.”

And that's that. The two women and Simon turn and make their way back to Simon's office, where they will have him sign the papers that will give the land back to the farmers, instead of let him build the huge addition to his castle that he'd planned. Ha.

Harry and Louis turn to each other wearing similar grins. They often have to accompany their mums to learn the tricks of their future job. Thankfully, Anne and Jay are also great friends and business partners, meaning Harry and Louis usually have each other for company. Like, really good company. They may be dating.

"I thought he'd never shut up," Louis groans, pushing open the large wooden doors and stepping outside, Harry beside her. They’re met with gentle spring air. Herald, one of Simon's large guard dogs, slips out to follow them.

"I know," Harry giggles, shutting the doors behind them. "Did you see his eye twitch when your mum joked that he'd get to keep his golden statue? I thought he'd implode, lecturing her about the severity of his situation."

Louis snorts. "My mum certainly knows how to piss him off in no time." She sighs happily as they start to walk. "I love it."

Harry shakes her head fondly, reaching out to grab Louis' hand and tangle their fingers. She gently starts swinging them between them. Herald shoots them a questioning look from where he's standing at a crossroads.

"Go left, boy," Louis tells him, pointing her free hand towards the path that winds between the maze of bushes and flowers. Herald wiggles his tail eagerly and sets off, having probably picked up on a scent.

"I love your dress," Harry tells Louis as they round the same corner as the dog did moments ago. Louis looks down at the soft white dress she's wearing, the fabric light for the warm weather. She traces the the tiny pearls that have been woven in to the long hem of it.

"Thanks." She smiles. "Pheebs and Daisy helped me pick it. Said it made me look like a fairy princess."

"It does," Harry says. "A teeny tiny fairy princess."

Louis shoots her a fake glare. "You talk big, Styles, you giant in a mini flower skirt. Was that even allowed?"

Harry shrugs. "Why, do you mind?" She kicks her legs out a little extra in a dramatised attempt of showing them off. Louis grins and shakes her head. 

"You're ridiculous."

“Well, just say so if you want to further ad _dress_ it," Harry says, waggling her eyebrows exaggeratedly.

Louis gives her a deadpan look. "You're right, let's not _skirt_ around it." Harry lets out a delighted cackle and Louis breaks her act, joining her in her laughter.

The sound of rushing water reaches their ears, and as they round another corner they come face to face with a huge fountain. Flowers grow all around it, getting watered by the occasional stray spray. Herald is snuffling around in the bushes behind it, soft snorting noises coming from him as he starts digging into the ground.

"Simon will love that," Louis says with a laugh, nodding towards the dog as she pulls Harry down with her, onto a small bench off to the side. Pieces of mud and grass start flying around as Herald starts to really get into it, paws going faster and faster. Harry smiles and leans down to rest her head on Louis' shoulder. Louis takes Harry's other hand as well and starts playing with her fingers. The sun warms their skin, the scent of flowers and earth and each other filling their nostrils. Louis quietly draws a heart shape on Harry's palm.  
  
"You know how they'll tear down his ugly huge-ass fancy pants castle?" She asks, not looking up.

Harry tries to search out her eyes, smiling softly. "Yes?"

"Well," Louis continues. "I’ve heard -from a very reliable source- that they want to build a small house there in its place, for someone to oversee the grounds and the gardens. Just a small one, with room for, say, two, and maybe a cat and some dogs..." When Harry gives her a questioning look, Louis pulls on her hair. "Oh, come on, Curly," she groans. "I'm asking you to come live there with me."

"Oh!" Harry gapes. "Oh."

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for, but alright." Louis gives her a smile, trying to mask the insecurity she feels, but doesn't say anything else.

"No!" Harry says quickly. She turns so she can properly look at Louis and grabs her face, planting soft kisses kisses on her cheeks and forehead. "No, Lou," she whispers. "I'd love to."

Louis shoves at her playfully. "That rhymes, you sap."

"'Sap'", Harry splutters. "Says the one who proposed me to come live with her."

“Pff, I’m just romantic,” Louis says smugly. “You never stood a chance.” Harry really didn’t.

So she leans in and kisses her on the mouth, their soft lips meeting on a sigh. Louis places one hand on Harry’s thigh, tangles the other in her hair, pulling her closer. Harry lets out a breathy sound and parts her lips for Louis when she feels her tongue dip out to trace them. She strokes her fingers down Louis’ neck as the girl licks into her mouth, tasting and exploring. They both shift, locking their ankles beneath the small bench.

Something wet presses into Harry’s bare knee. “Lou?” she yelps.

Louis startles and leans back. “I- what?” She follows Harry’s gaze towards her knee.

Two big, innocent dog eyes blink up at her as Herald drags his cold, wet nose away from Harry’s knee. Harry and Louis give each other a startled look, before Harry bursts into laughter. Louis turns to give her a scandalised look.

“‘Lou’?” she repeats indignantly. “What the fuck did you think I was doing?”

Harry guffaws, tears welling up in her eyes. “I thought-” she wheezes, “I thought-”, then loses it again. Louis gives up and gives in to her laughter, letting out little giggles that shake her shoulders. Herald waggles his tail, tilting his head from Louis to Harry, clearly enjoying the general happiness. Harry reaches down to scratch him behind his ears, as Louis gently pets down his neck.

“You’re right, old Herald,” she tells him. “We should probably head back.”

She catches Harry smiling softly at her and holds out her hand. “Alright then, be my knight in shining armor and carry me back?”

Harry scrunches her nose. “You wish.” She does take Louis’ hand, carefully pulling her up with her. As they start walking back towards the castle, weaving their way through blooming flowers and blossoming bushes, Harry can’t help but feel the promise that hangs in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to let me know what you think and to come say hi on [ my tumblr ](http://keepcalmandivegotfireforaheart.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
